The Princess and the Black Knight
by Anithin
Summary: [during SIV] What the Princess of Obel thought about the Kooluk general who seized her kingdom and how her feelings toward him gradually changed.


Disclaimers: Suikoden IV and its characters are properties of Konami. The hero's name is Zaron in this fiction. I know his name in the novel is Lazlo, but I don't quite like that name, and I've gotten used to referring to him as Zaron since the last fiction I've done.

* * *

**The Princess and the Black Knight**

Chapter 1:_ The Conqueror and the Conquered_

As soon as the harbor was seized, soldiers clad in black began to run up to the palace, making their way through the city so easily as most of the soldiers of of Obel had departed with the large vessel hidden in the wharf. Only those few remained on the island were helplessly overwhelmed by greater number, and surrender seemed unconditional.

_But we can't give up just as easily... _Flare gritted her teeth as she reached for an arrow in her quiver and readied it on her bow, aiming at the nearest Kooluk soldier that was fighting against the Obel soldiers guarding the palace entrance. She let go of the bowstring; the arrow flew straight to the gap in his armor, just below the shoulder, and he fell down. She then fired another arrow and sent another target down as well. But there were no end to the enemies; they just kept coming on and on. However, the princess continued to fight alongside the Obel soldiers. She knew they were trying their best to protect the honor of their kingdom and the townspeople, and above all else, to ensure the safe escape of her father so he could return and free their beloved land again. As long as the battle prolonged on land, the Kooluk army would have to concentrate on breaking through their defense, unable to chase after the departing ship.

An arrow flew past her face and stuck into a wooden crate behind her. Flare turned to see an archer who spotted her, and countered with her own arrow, but he quickly dodged it. A group of Kooluk soldiers now spotted her as well and headed for her. The Obel soldiers nearby immediately rushed in front of her, preventing them from getting close to the princess. However, they were fewer and could not hold the enemies off for long until one of the Kooluk soldier breached his way through them and reached for her. His sword came down. Her agility helped her barely evade it. Then she parried the next slash with her bow, but the force of the blow made her lose her balance, and when the third attack came just the next second, she instantly knew that she could not evade it just in time-

"Watch out, Your Highness!" She heard someone shout, and then found herself tumbling onto the ground with that someone on top.

It took Flare a few moments to recognize the voice. "Setsu?" she asked, sitting up. Had he not left with her father? He seemed to be safe as well, and overwhelmed by relief.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you're safe, Your Highness!" Setsu exclaimed, seeming temporarily unaware of their situation, until a sword pointed at his neck and he gasped.

Flare turned around and found swords pointing toward her as well. The other Obel soldiers also froze in places at seeing their leader captured, and were soon surrounded. Flare took a deep breath, preparing for the fatal blow, but instead found herself dragged up by rough hands, her arms pushed behind her back and her wrists bound together. She bit her lips before a cry escape from them.

"So, you're the Princess of Obel, huh?" said the soldier who grabbed her. Flare remained silent. However, in rage and panicked, Setsu cried, giving away her identity.

"DON'T you dare touch the Princess!"

The soldier that was pointing his sword to the old man raised it up, preparing to strike down, but was stopped by Flare's voice.

"Don't harm him!" She said as sternly as possible, despite herself being caught. "Yes, I am Flare En Kuldes, Heir Princess of Obel," she continued, looking around at all of the soldiers' faces without a trace of fear in her eyes. "Just do whatever you need to do with me, but don't harm him or any of my people."

She couldn't see their eyes as the helmet they were wearing hid them from her sight, but at least, from some slight chuckles, they seemed to be amused.

"For now," the soldier who caught her said mockingly. "We would like to request you, Your Highness, to grant our Commander an audience." He nudged her to walk, turning back to the other soldiers that were holding off Setsu and the Obel soldiers. "Don't let them escape. We must wait for Sir Troy's order of what to do to them."

Flare tried to hide her worry at hearing the name 'Troy.' Child of the Sea God, a merciless warrior in battles...

"I'll be all right, Setsu," Flare said as she glanced back and saw him struggling against them. Her words calmed him a little, but he still stared after her worriedly as the Kooluk soldiers took her away, down the steps to the lower areas of the city.

She glanced around as they were on their way to the harbor. There were bodies littered around; some were Kooluk soldiers, but most belonged to the Obel soldiers. She let out a small sigh and bowed her head sadly. Was this the price they must pay for a greater cause? They were humans, soldiers from both sides. Like everyone else, they had families and loved ones waiting for their return. However, now it was too late to think of the stupidity of war. _Perhaps, like Zaron had said_... She pictured the brown haired boy with the red bandana who had sat chatting with her just a few days prior to the attack, and had now departed with her father. _Grieving over the dead won't help anything._ _It's the living that we must protect. _Thinking of him encouraged her somehow, and she lifted her head up toward the way ahead. Now, she would protect the living, not because of her duty as a princess, but her will as one of the people of Obel.

The soldiers led her through the lower city and into the harbor, where she saw several of their battle ships moored at the piers, towering and threatening. There were a number of soldiers stood guarding two men who seemed to be their leaders. One was a shorter, older man with a round face, white hair and a mustache. Despite his age, he still looked strong, as a warrior should. However, she knew that he couldn't be Troy, who was said to be in his late twenties. So she turned to the other man. He was young, indeed, but not at all like the 'Troy' she had imagined from the rumors and stories she had heard about his victories. The man before her was certainly a warrior, yet he didn't look fierce and warlike at all. He was tall, his sharp features resembling a well-carved angel statue, with raven hair and dark eyes that seemed as deep as the ocean's depth. He looked calm, composed, and there was even an aura of nobility and dignity around him.

Both of the men were looking at her silently when the soldier who captured her let go of her wrists and saluted them.

"We've captured the princess, sir."

Troy merely glanced at her once, then he remarked.

"You are Princess Flare indeed."

Flare was surprised at his confidence. How could he be so sure that she was the princess from taking a glance at her? Had he known her before? However, before she could ask, he continued to speak, turning to the old man beside him. "Proceed as plan." Then, after the old man nodded and walked away with some soldiers, he turned back to her.

"I supposed the King had gone with the ship from the collapsed wharf, but I didn't think he would be heartless enough to abandon not only his people, but also his own, only daughter."

"I remain here on my own will," Flare reasoned with her voice as calm as possible. She learned at once that his dignified appearance was deceiving. He knew of a way to provoke her, and was not hesitant to use it.

His face remained expressionless, however she thought she glimpsed content in them, his dark eyes piercing into hers.

"Then, I suppose you are here as a representative of the King?" His next question was something she didn't expect.

"Like I said before, I remain here on my own will as a citizen of Obel, neither as a princess nor a representative of anyone."

The look in his eyes clearly showed her that he was amused, and she couldn't help but wonder. _Did I say something wrong? What could he possibly want from me?_

"That is your personal view, Your Highness," he said as calmly as before. "However, the fact still remains that you are the only heir to the Royal bloodline, and the possessor of the Royal Ring." He briefly glanced at the gold ring she was wearing on her left ring finger, somehow telling her that it was how he knew she was the real princess. "Therefore, in the absence of the king, the holder of the Golden Seal, you are to be in command of matters regarding the kingdom."

Her face went pale for a moment. _Did he know that much?_ But then she collected herself, waiting for him to continue.

"So, you have the authority over Obel, and we have a contract to make."

"What contract?" She barely hid the anger in her voice. "You're the conqueror, aren't you? What can we, the conquered, possibly say?"

"I think you misunderstand us, Your Highness," Troy said. "We did not come here to conquer your country. We came here as collaborators, for our countries to join forces."

"I see no reason for us to join forces, for we have to common interests," Flare retorted, "and your fleet openly attacked us. Is that a Koolukan way of asking for collaboration?"

She thought she got him cornered, but that wasn't quite right.

"You cannot deny the possibility of Gaien invading you someday, and we were merely demonstrating that, being a small island country you are now, you have no chance to fight against the army of their size. You need to cooperate with other forces for survival."

"And by the way of demonstration, YOU invaded us before Gaien could," her voice was sharp with cold anger. "And of course, now we can only survive if we bend to YOUR will."

She saw the corners of Troy's lips curved up slightly. Was he smiling?

"It seems our viewpoints differ on this matter."

_Viewpoints? Differ? How simply you put it!_

"I think this discussion will take us nowhere, so I will have to request you straightly, Your Highness," he bowed his head just barely visible. "Our forces have already surrounded the areas around the ruins, and are ready to strike at anytime." At this, she went even paler, finding her heart sinking. He could read her plan of evacuating the citizens to the forest around the ruins while she and the soldiers fought to buy some time. He picked up a flare from the nearby soldier and lifted it up. "My men were told to advance at full force when they saw the flare lit and strike whoever they found. You know what will happen, don't you?"

Flare clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Yes, she knew it well. She could even picture the terrible sight; her people killed, one by one. They would die like falling leaves.

"Do you need a proof for it?" he urged as she remained silent. The princess shook her head curtly. She knew his words were true enough, coming from the most talented strategist-commander of Kooluk.

"Give me the contract," she said with a voice made emotionless, keeping her bitterness inside, alone with herself.

Troy nodded to a soldier, who brought a white roll of paper forward along with a pen and an inkbottle.

Flare took the paper and spread it. She briefly read its content to learn their conditions, frowning. They might be able to hide their true intentions with beautiful words, but the fact still remained that they were the conqueror, and what they demanded from the Kingdom of Obel are what a conqueror demanded from the defeated: total surrender and unconditional aid of supplies and army force.

Still, Flare took the pen and signed. Her eyes were burning, but she would not let her tears spill forth. He would have his way, but she would not show her defeat in front of his scrutinizing eyes.

The signature was done, and another soldier stepped forward, pouring some hot, red liquid wax on the lower right corner of the paper.

"Now all we need is to seal it with your ring," Troy said, offering her a hand. "May I help you with that? The wax may hurt your delicate hand."

"Thank you for your kindness," Flare answered. She knew she could not take off her ring, let alone handling it to her enemy. "But there's no need. I can manage by myself."

She pressed he knuckle onto the sealing was along with the ring, uncaring of how it burned her skin. This was the intense heat of her responsibility and burden, a burden she willingly took in place of her father. She stole a brief glance at Troy, hoping, perhaps, to see his disappointment, but what she found was something else.

For a second she met her gaze, a gaze which expressed an admiration that didn't seem to be false.

Flare turned away from him and lifted her hand from the paper. The soldier took the contract away from her, handing it to Troy, whoexamined it briefly. Then he nodded and rolled it back.

"Our deal is done."

* * *

A while later, Troy and his soldiers took her to the front courtyard of the royal palace, where Colton and another group of soldiers were already waiting with all the prisoners: the injured Obel soldiers, the citizens, and everyone they could gather. Setsu was with them as well, and he quickly turned to her as she approached. She knew how relieved he must be.

"Oh, Your Highness! I'm so glad you're all right!" Flare forced herself to give him a weak smile in return, hiding her blistered knuckles behind her so he couldn't see them and be worried. She then turned to see Troy walking to the Palace Gate with the contract she had just signed. Flare closed her eyes bitterly, knowing what he was going to do.

He began to read the contract aloud and clearly. As he was reading, the expressions of the Obel people changed, but what surprised them most was the end of the contents.

"Sign: Flare En Kuldes, the holder of the Royal Ring," Troy declared, raising the paper high so the seal was visible to the citizens. Setsu gasped and turned to Flare, who lowered her face helplessly.

"I'm sorry, Setsu," She whispered quietly, refusing to look him in the face. She thought she would hear reprimands from him and her people, but the old caretaker just sighed and said, "It's all right, Your Highness. I know you did that for us, for our safety."

"We will now establish an interim Kooluk government here. This will benefit not only Kooluk, but everyone on the island!"

There were cheers and applauds from _his_ soldiers, while the people of Obel were silent, speechless, to be exact. Flare clenched her fists tightly. She felt pain on her blisters, but a much more painful wound lied in her heart. _Was this the right way to protect everyone? What would Father think if he knew?_ However, that wasn't the thing she worried about most. She heard Setsu whispered softly beside her, and wished for the same thing.

"Your Majesty…Please be safe…"

_Father, Zaron, please be safe, and return to us as quickly as you could._

* * *

A/N: I know it might sounds strange to put Flare and Troy together, but I saw the possibility the two meeting each other and wondered if I could, somehow, picture how their relationship will be like during the time Troy was in Obel. It's not going to be something bittersweet and romantic, but more argumentative, discussing their different ideals and feelings toward the hero and the ongoing events. Otherwise they'll both be out of character. I haven't planned how many chapters the story will have, but hopefully it won't be longer than five chapters.

Comments and suggestions for improvement are welcome and will be appreciated.


End file.
